


Изобретение

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chopperman, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Usopp-centric (One Piece)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Усодабада - гений своего дела. И всю жизнь он мечтал создать что-то особое, что-то совершенное.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 2





	Изобретение

Усодабада был гением – как говорил сам Усодабада, несмотря на недоверчивые возгласы «ну да, конечно!» или презрительное фырканье своих подчиненных. Он рос, как и положено будущему злодею, в одиночестве и нищете. У него не было родителей, не было настоящих друзей – все они почему-то переставали с ним водиться после первого же взрыва или неудачного эксперимента. У него были только его ум и всевозможные таланты. И – как со смехом повторял Усодабада – этого было ему вполне достаточно. 

Первого своего робота Усодабада построил еще в детстве из мусора на свалке. Он был невзрачным, со скрипом двигался и мог ходить только в одну сторону – но он работал, и это было важнее всего. Именно тогда Усодабада понял, чего он хочет – и, главное, может – в этой жизни. Он решил не останавливаться и не забрасывать тренировки, и все свободное время посвящал изобретению. У него не было книг или учителей – денег едва хватало прокормить себя, а воровать он не мог, считал, что для будущего злодея и захватчика мира (а кем он еще может стать с таким прошлым, не героем же) это слишком мелко. Пробуя, ошибаясь, он все продолжал изобретать, и, наконец, его труд вознаградился – он уже неплохо зарабатывал на представлениях роботов. Один жонглировал, второй развозил чай, третий катал детишек на железной спине. 

На одном из таких представлений его заметили представители государственного университета. Так Усодабада получил докторскую степень и награду за вклад в науку робототехники. Теперь Усодобаде не было нужно копаться под автоматами с газировкой, выуживая монетки, или выступать со своими изобретениями на улицах, прося милостыню. На деньги с награды он купил себе гараж на окраине города. Ему одному не нужно было много места, а его роботам было одинаково уютно и в просторной квартире, и в темной железной коробке – его роботы все еще были просто машинами, хотя он и относился к ним с большой нежностью и любовью. С любовью, которую люди от него не видели – да и он никогда не получал от людей. 

Шло время, Усодабада рос, росли и его навыки, и его дело. Правительство заинтересовалось им, и теперь он был первым поставщиком новейшего вооружения – но не только правительству и армии, но и преступному синдикату. Каждый из них считал, что заполучил самое новое и неизведанное противнику, ну а Усодабаде было просто занимательно наблюдать за их копошением. Усодабада был занят своим делом, куда более важным для него сейчас. Усодабада воплощал мечту своего детства в жизнь. Винтик за винтиком, гайка за гайкой. С трепетом и восторгом – от которых уже успел отвыкнуть за столько лет – Усодабада собирал свое творение. Величайшее творение, называл его Усодабада, ведь он всегда любил громкие слова. Гигантский пятидесятиметровый робот – слегка странный и как будто игрушечный, но у Усодабады все изобретения были необычными. 

– Я назову тебя Луффи. Луффи Бомбер, – прошептал он и запустил программу, будя робота. Луффи открывал глаза медленно, моргал и рассеянно водил взглядом по сторонам. 

– А ты кто? – прогудел металлический голос, слишком громко и непривычно для Усодабады, всегда работавшему – да и жившему – в тишине и одиночестве. – Я Луффи, и я хочу мяса! 

Усодабада стоял, не в силах пошевелиться или даже отвести взгляд от Луффи Бомбера. Слезы текли по щекам, и наружу рвались рыдания, вперемешку со смехом и криком. Усодабада не знал, чего чувствует сейчас больше – радости, восторга или все же страха. Страха перед самим собой и перед Луффи. Страха, что все это окажется сном. Усодабада всю жизнь мечтал об этом моменте. Всю жизнь ждал, когда он сможет построить что-то разумное, что-то совершенное. И пусть чешущего зад Луффи сложно назвать совершенным, Усодабада был доволен. 

– Меня зовут Усодабада, я величайший злодей и твой создатель, – прочистив горло, выкрикнул он внимающему Луффи. – И я хочу стать твоим другом. 

*** 

Когда Усодабаде было плохо, он поднимался на последний этаж своего злодейского замка и усаживался точно перед лицом стоящего на улице Луффи. Они могли разговаривать часами – о глупостях, о важных вещах, о мире, о мясе и о креветках на палочках. Они обсуждали все – перетирали косточки Санджиропсу и его очередной неудачи в любви, тихонько подшучивали над Зорокиллером и воровали у него онигири. Только Робифлован они не трогали – это было чревато. 

Луффи очень любил дождь, но ему было нельзя долго стоять под ним, и Усодабада изобрел специальный прозрачный купол, который опускался на Луффи в дождливую погоду. А еще Луффи почему-то очень любил мясо – но роботы не могут есть. Не могли, пока Усодабада не придумал, как можно это использовать (после искусственного разума, ей богу, это был пустяк, важно отмахивался Усодабада). О своем изобретении он, увы, пожалел буквально на следующий день, когда Луффи Бомбер съел все запасы еды. 

Усодабада играл с Луффи в прятки (и всегда проигрывал, ох уж этот теплосенсор). Усодабада катался на гигантской спине Луффи Бомбера – и когда падал, Луффи все равно подхватывал. Усодабада никогда не использовал Луффи в деле. И никогда не приказывал. Он за всю свою жизнь мало чего узнал про дружбу – но смутно понимал, что друзьям не приказывают, и не хотел портить их отношения. Ведь Усодабада не боялся пятидесятиметровой высоты, не боялся проиграть в битве, потому что не использовал главный козырь, – но колени дрожали и подгибались, и дыхание перехватывало только от мысли, что он может потерять Луффи. Луффи, которого так долго искал – которого сам для себя создал. 

*** 

Усодабада сидел на обломках, бывших когда-то его неприступным замком. Усодабада не плакал – мужчины не плачут. А тем более не плачут великие Злодеи. Они трясут кулаками в небо, сыплют проклятия и обязательно обещают отомстить в следующий раз. И Усодабада, когда найдет в себе силы подняться, конечно же проделает все это – и может даже несколько раз. 

Чоппермен забрал у него все: популярность, славу, всемирную любовь. На самом деле Усодабада был честен с собой и понимал, всего этого у него никогда не было. Всю жизнь у него были только его изобретения (и даже появившиеся не так давно в его жизни не_люди не могли это изменить) и Луффи. Его Усодабада ставил все же на ступень выше всех остальных своих трудов, ведь Луффи был не просто его изобретением, он был его другом. Был. Пока Чоппермен не забрал и его. 

Усодабада даже сейчас не жалел, что не запрограммировал Луффи на верность – с друзьями так не поступают. 

Усодабада просто не мог понять «почему». Почему его предал единственный почти_человек, о котором он заботился больше жизни. Усодабада любил все свои изобретения, любил намного больше людей. Но Луффи был кем-то особенным – кем-то, кого маленький еще Усодабада так мечтал иметь, никогда не признаваясь. Он был другом – но, видимо, только для него. 

Усодабада поднялся с обломков и набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы выкрикнуть стандартное «будь ты проклят, Чоппермен!». И, казалось, впервые за их недолгое сражение в этом крике были настоящие отчаяние и злоба. Он зашагал прочь, заставив себя отвести взгляд от ребячившихся вдалеке Луффи Бомбера и Чоппермена. 

В тот день Усодабада наконец понял, что значит быть злодеем. У злодеев нет друзей – только подчиненные. Злодей не может ни завести себе друзей, ни создать – они предадут. 

В следующий раз Усодабада не совершит такой же ошибки. В следующий раз он создаст себе не какого-то там «друга», но оружие. Умное, сильное, со своим интеллектом, смертоносное, но, главное, преданное. Абсолютно и беспрекословно. 

Усодабада станет таким злодеем, каким пытался его сделать этот чертов мир. И пусть это будет его новая мечта.


End file.
